Shoot
by julie.officefanatic
Summary: What was Pam going to ask Jim after the Dundies? S2E1


Don't own the characters. Had to write something less dirty so I don't go straight to hell lol

* * *

"Hey, um, can I ask you a question?" Pam played with her hair and looked at the ground.

Jim, not hearing the sudden seriousness in her voice, stepped back towards her with a grin, "Shoot."

She stared deep into his eyes, hoping that he could read the question before she had to say it. He stared back, seeming to understand the gravity of whatever was on her mind. "Pam?"

"I, um, do you, um..." She paused and looked back up at Jim, she didn't think she'd be able to spit it out.

"Anything, Pam." He looked at her with sincerity she had never seen from anyone before.

A car horn broke the silence. "Pam! Get in the vehicle please." Angela's shrill command jumbled her thoughts. "Oh yeah, uh sorry. I... Okay, bye Jim... It's... I'll see you Monday." He grabbed her arm and locked eyes with her, "I'll drive you home. Please?" He couldn't let her leave without knowing what was on her mind.

"Oh..." She hesitated, but eventually nodded. "Thanks Angela, but I've got a ride. Have a good night." Angela rolled her eyes and drove away into the night.

They stood there in the parking lot, Jim's hand still on her arm. "Just ask me Pam, it's okay."

She exhaled deeply, wishing she was able to go in and grab another glass of liquid courage. She took one last deep breath, squeezed her eyes shut and asked, "If things were different... If Roy wasn't... Would we...?" She trailed off as she looked up to his eyes looking for confirmation that he understood and she wouldn't have to spell it out. She could tell by the sudden sadness in his eyes that he did.

"Pam I..." He looked to the sky before looking back down at her, a wet sheen over his eyes. They stared into each other's eyes for several moments before Jim pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around her small frame. She followed his lead and laced her arms around his back, turning her head to lay on his chest.

The stood like that for what seemed like hours before Jim ran his hand through her hair and put his lips to her ear, "There is nothing I have ever wanted more Pam." She pulled back to look at him, seeing so many emotions in his eyes that it made her tear up as well. Sadness, hopefulness, peace, longing... Her eyes reflected his.

Jim put his hand on the small of her back, "Let's get you home. Come on, my car's this way." He led her carefully, obviously worried that the alcohol would cause her to trip over her own feet. But she had never felt more clear-headed. She smiled at his concern for her safety.

He opened the passenger door for her and she slid into the seat, suddenly enveloped in the scent of Jim. He hopped in the driver's side and flashed her a quick smile before turning the key and pulling out of the parking lot.

The ride was quiet apart from the radio station Jim had set, playing what sounded like some alternative indie music. It suited the mood.

Halfway to her place, Jim found Pam's small, warm hand and intertwined it with his own on the console. A feeling of calm overcame her like nothing she had ever experienced.

"Okay?" He asked, concern in his eyes. "Okay." She smiled up at him. In that moment, she knew exactly what she wanted and what she needed to do.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the apartment her and Roy shared, they both sighed deeply. Pam unwound her hand from Jim's and placed it on his shoulder. She looked deeply at him and he looked back. "Thank you Jim."

To an outsider, she thanked him for the ride, but the moment between them said so much more. She didn't have to tell him what she now knew she wanted and had wanted for a long time. She didn't have to explain that she needed some time. She didn't have to ask if he would wait. All of the questions and answers were shared in the silence of that moment.

As she walked into the front door of her building she turned to see Jim one last time. He seemed to sense her look and she smiled as he looked up to her. He nodded to her as he smiled back. She turned back and entered into the lobby, a new feeling of confidence building inside of her.

As she opened the door to the place she once called home, she realized with a sense of certainty where home had really been all along. Now, all she had to do was get there.


End file.
